You Found Me- Bethyl Oneshot
by ohbethyl
Summary: The group lay in their train cart cell in the middle of the night when a familiar face rescues them. A bittersweet and long awaited reunion between two beautiful characters ensues.


**Title: **You Found Me  
**Author:** Myself.  
**Fandom: **The Walking Dead  
**Rating: **K. It's pretty much fluff at the moment but will probably get to M soon!  
**Pairing:** Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene (Bethyl)  
**Disclaimer:** Much to my dismay, I do not own The Walking Dead, Beth Greene or Daryl Dixon, though I wish I did. This is set after the events of **Us- Season 4****.**

**Just a little one-shot, if enough people enjoy I might actually carry it on, perhaps tell the story leading up to this and how they plan to go on?**

It was pitch black now in the train cart. Daryl couldn't even see his hand in front of his face, and he wasn't sure which of his friends were still awake. He heard a muffled cough escape from Maggie beside him; she obviously couldn't sleep either. Glenn was laid across her lap sound asleep, and every so often Daryl could feel his head brush his leg as he turned in his sleep. Everyone else must have been asleep, nobody was even moving. Abraham had fought his exhaustion for a while, claiming his friend Eugene could not be left in the hands of anyone but him. Daryl was slightly insulted but hell, he had worse things on his mind. It was crowded and stuffy and no matter what he did, sleep still evaded him.

He was thinking about one person in particular. The girl he lost. The girl he should have fought harder for and now he feels guilty. "Why have I been coasting along with Joe? I should've been looking for her". His conscience was driving him insane, just like it had every single night since Beth was taken from him.  
"You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone", her words on loop in his mind like a broken record.  
"You were so right, Beth," he sighed. His words startled him as he hadn't meant to speak aloud, and as he realised his mistake his face flushed red instantaneously at the thought of anyone hearing.  
"Daryl? Did you say something?" Maggie breathed.  
"I, erm..." he stammered, feeling his face burning.

The sound of a padlock crashing to the floor interrupted him, startling the pair and stirring the others. The train cart door slid open with a screech and the light of a torch was shined inside, blinding Daryl as his eyes readjusted. Lowering his arm from his face he saw the head of a small figure peer inside, and he finally made out the person's face. He could recognise that face anywhere. The face he sees in his dreams, both day and night.

"Beth?!" He clambered to her, half scrambling across Rick and Carl's legs and half pushing himself up off the floor. Closing the distance between them, Daryl enveloped a beaming Beth in his strong arms. He pulled her as tight into him as he could, grasping at her back in an attempt to pull her closer but their chests were already flat against each other, her head nestled into his neck and his arms wrapped around her almost twice.  
"Ya found me, Beth," he whispered into her ear. He noticed how she seemed to melt in his arms as he breathed against her neck, and later he would consider how strange that was. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart, and Daryl coughed rather falsely, shrugged his shoulders and averted his gaze to the floor. Beth giggled at his awkward attempt to regain stature after such a loving moment. She thought it was kind of adorable.

Daryl finally noticed the smears of blood on her face and the splatters all over her body, his stomach dropped.  
"Are ya okay?" he demanded, checking her quickly for any injuries.  
"Kinda..." and she drifted her eyes to the left, imploring him to follow them. He could see a body laid along the yard they had run into hours previously. He looked back at her to see a guilty look spreading across her face.  
"You did all that by ya'self?" She nodded, tears forming.  
"There were some more, too," she squeezed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"You did what ya had to do, don't cry," he said, wiping under her eye with his thumb. "You were right, you don't need me anymore. You lil' ass kicker!" He smirked. Beth looked forlorn.  
"No. I was so wrong. I need you so bad, Daryl Dixon. I always will."  
"I..." He stuttered. Her face brightened as she smiled incandescently at his speechlessness.

Someone coughed sarcastically behind them, and they looked up to see Maggie, who had been standing there the whole time, grinning.  
"Think I deserve a hug from my little sis', Daryl, if you'll share." Daryl felt his face flare up again. Maggie jumped down from the cart and threw her arms around Beth, crying tears of joy. Beth lifted her head from her sister's shoulder and saw all her family, plus a few extra people, stood at the cart entrance, some of them beaming at her and some smiling a knowing smile at Daryl, who was now tomato red.  
"I got so many questions for you," Daryl grunted as Maggie released Beth from her hold.  
"An' I got so much to tell."

**A/N: Please review and tell me if you want this to continue!**


End file.
